Through the Stars
by redrosesandtea
Summary: Rose and Kanaya have a short little talk and think about each other and be dumb girlfriends even though they live on different planets for christs sake ((In which gale writes a dumb ass drabble and its rosemary asddjfhkgjhlkhs please enjoy i suck at summaries and idk maybe i suck at writing too. ignore me and read my stuff thank))


alright hey everyone my name is Gale and this is my first fanfiction. tbh its probably going to be a series of drabbles involving homestuck but ill make them all separate if you would like to idk uh anyway yes this is the first one! constructive criticism is always appreciated. I kind of typed this real quick cuz I was bored so im super sorry if it sucks and all. ya you guys can request stuff for me to do too like I don't care I will so anything.

but yeah enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Homestuck is not mine, and will never be mine. Homestuck is all the work of Andrew Hussie (gr8 guy srsly)

* * *

Rose smiled fondly at her computer screen, the jade green text standing out against her own purple. She typed away, the only sound in her dark room being the soft ticking of her keys on her computer.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: Kanaya, darling, I hope I haven't disturbed you.

GA: Rose You Could Never Possibly Disturb Me. I Will Always Be Willing To Talk To You. Nothing Is More Important.

TT: How Sweet.

TT: I miss you terribly. Everyone else as well. It seems we were lucky to be able to keep a connection between us.

GA: Yes, I Had Noticed That.

GA: I Am Quite Glad, However, That We Managed To Keep In Touch, Being As We Are From Different Planets And All.

TT: I'll admit, I never thought I would end up in an interspecies relationship…

GA: Nevertheless, I Am Happy You Agreed To Be My Matesprite

TT: I'm glad you wanted to be my girlfriend.

TT: I find troll romance very interesting. Yet you put most of it aside, knowing how humans do not necessarily believe all of that.

GA: It Was Rather Hard To Accept It At First, But, Admittedly, A Lot Easier To Manage. Who Could've Guessed It Was Easier To Juggle One Relationship Instead Of Multiple Ones?

TT: I would suspect that. However, the way you trolls manage it is very organized.

TT: For the most part anyway. At least it works well. I know I have tried adapting to it, but it is rather difficult to learn exactly what each quadrant is for.

GA: Yes, I Study It Extensively And I still Find It Difficult To Explain To Others.

TT: You're so talented.

GA: As Are You!

TT: Oh, well not nearly as talented as you. You are so much wiser. You helped me through key points in the game.

GA: I Could Say The Same. You Were A Rather Important Figure In My Half.

TT: Alright, we were both rather important!

GA: I Will Agree To That Compromise

TT: Good.

GA: I Will Agree To That Compromise.

GA: Ah, I Am Sorry To Cut Our Conversation Short But We Are Having A Few Kismesis Problems And An Intervention Is In Order. If You'll Excuse Me. I'll Return to You As Soon As I Can.

TT: Take your time dear. Do whatever you must. I can wait. We have all the time in the world.

GA: Thank You Rose.

TT: I love you.

GA: I Love You Too.

TT: 3

GA: 3 Goodbye.

TT: Goodbye love.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

Sighing happily, Rose reached out her slender, pale fingers and dragged them across the heated, yet still cool screen of her laptop. She knew that the trolls could still watch the kids, though it was much less often. The humans, however, could only communicate through Pesterchum. Rose often questioned why she had to fall in love with a troll. She would never hold Kanaya, kiss her, or anything. The love of her life lived on another planet. The Lalonde was certain Kanaya held these feelings as well, as they often discussed it. Shutting down her whirring laptop with a soft click, Rose settled her head down on the pillow, her breath slowing. She dreamt of a jade green, and beauty; pale features, mysterious and alluring. Flashes of bright red cloth and dark black lipstick flickered across her eyelids as she dreamt. A flash of a brilliant, glowing white showed here and there, and, if she was lucky, her whole entire beautiful face. As long as Rose could watch her in her sleep, she could handle their long distance relationship. Even if they WERE on another planet. Rose loved her and that was all that mattered.

*~0~*

Somewhere on a rock hurtling through space, a young troll girl was falling asleep thinking of purple. Black lipstick and pale skin filled her dreams. She could feel Rose's love through space and time and it was amazing. She was the luckiest girl in the universe.

* * *

whahahwhdua *submits anyway even tho im scared* peace out girl scout ollies outie


End file.
